Hedgehog's Dilemma
by DancingCorpse0211
Summary: No Evas...Shinji was sent to a school and ends up in a girls' dormitory. He meets all kinds of girls and meets two girls that he likes and has to decide on one of them. Warning: Tortures and torments ahead...
1. Una

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Chapter 1: Blending In

"Shinji…" a cold calm voice called out of nowhere. "Shinji…"

"Shinji!" Misato shouted, shaking the other boy to zap him out of his nightmare. Shinji's eyes widened in fear. He was wet all over because of sweat. "You having nightmares again? Come on, you have to pack your bags or you'll be late for the train." Misato let go of the boy and started for the door.

"I don't understand…" Shinji murmured in tears. "Why do I have to go there? Tell me!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I know it's hard for you," Misato went back and sat beside him. "But I can't do anything either. It's a command. I can't disobey them."

"And what about what I feel? I don't need to go there and – " Misato suddenly pulled him closer for a hug. Shinji was silenced and soon his anger faded away. "Okay, but this I do for you. Because you tell me."

"Yes, everything will be alright. On your spring break, promise me you'll introduce to me your girlfriend. Okay?" Misato smiled and let go of Shinji who managed to smile despite the loneliness he felt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji sat on the bench of the train station, waiting for his train. It was only 5am and it will be his first day at school. He was too much depressed but he had to go there even if against his own will.

'Maybe it's not just about education. Maybe there's a job for me to accomplish there too.' He thought. Minutes after thinking, the train came. He stood up, bringing his things with him and carrying them inside the train. He was the only passenger inside.

'I was thinking that there would be more students that will go to school today.' He thought. The train passed many stations, but no one came and joined him. The whole place was like a ghost town, making him feel a bit scared. He got sleepy but he tried to wake himself up by reading the handbook given to him by Misato. His eyes soon betrayed him, he fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mister, mister." A girl shook him awake. He opened his eyes and thought he saw a girl in front of him. She has a short black hair. She was beautiful too. His eyes widened.

"Are you a student of Kashibakara High School too?" the girl asked, smiling.

"Umm… yes." Shinji sat down. "How did you know and where are we?" He massaged his forehead and scanned the train. It was still moving, meaning they weren't there yet.

"You are so funny," the girl chuckled. "The logo of the school is printed on your bag, mister. We are one station away from the dormitory. What dorm are you going in anyway?"

"Umm…" Shinji reached for his bag and searched for his reservation slip. "Here." He handed her the slip. Then she laughed. "Wh-why?" he blushed a little.

"You're staying in at the same dormitory as I am."

"Okay, but what's so funny about that?"

"It's a girl's dormitory." She said as she continued to laugh.

"Wh-What!" Shinji blushed even more. He immediately reached for his bag and grabbed his phone. "I'm gonna kill that Misato!"

"Calm down. Calm down." The girl tried to hold back a laugh. "Listen, you're not the first. there are thousands of students here and so reservation for dorms here is a common problem. Last year, there were three boys that joined the girl's dorm."

"Uh… oh… really?" Shinji's anger became lower. "Okay then. But when I see that Misato I'm going to kill her."

The girl laughed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the train. "Come on, I'm with you so it's okay."

The girl's smile calmed him down.

"By the way, mister, what's your name?" The girl asked as they strolled the street heading for their dorm.

"Umm… I'm Ikari Shinji, and you?"

"I'm Minase Tsubasa."

'Minase Tsubasa? What a beautiful name.' Shinji thought.

"We're here!" There were two buildings. And on the gate was the words SAKURA DORMITORY. All that he saw were walking, chatting, and laughing girls.

'I think I will be in so much trouble.' Shinji thought as they entered the dormitory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here." Tsubasa handed him the key to his room. "I already talked with the head of this dorm. She said she wanted to talk to you tomorrow before going to school. You may find her tomorrow at room 20. My room is next to yours and you don't have a room mate yet."

"Do you have?" Shinji wondered.

"Yes, I have. She'll come tomorrow I think. Why do you ask?"

"Umm… nothing. Well, am I going to have a room mate, too?"

"I think so. Good night!" She said as she entered her room and closed it.

'A room mate… I hope it is a boy. I don't want to mess with girls here.' Shinji entered his room and shut it close.


	2. Ikalawa

Chapter 2: The Past That Holds On

_The next day… approximately 5am_

"Wake up!" A girl shouted. Shinji was still in bed. After hearing those words, he thought it could be Tsubasa.

Shinji's face was buried on his pillow. The girl threw another to his face which hurt him a lot. "Aww…," Shinji said, still half asleep. "Tsubasa, is that you?"

"Open your eyes, darling." the girl said furiously. Shinji lazily opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. "I am Kira Andrews!" Kira smiled.

Shinji was surprised. He sat up straight and covered himself with the blanket while blushing. "Y-you're m-my new room mate?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Kira pointed a finger at Shinji's face.

"N-no, of course I don't!" Shinji was now a bit scared. He stared at the girl in front of him. She wore a long brown curly hair tied up. Her long skirt covered her white cream skin.

"I know," Kira looked curiously at the window. "My name sounds weird. That's no wonder, I'm from France." She giggled. "And you?"

"Umm… yes, I'm from Tokyo." Shinji said as he stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kira wondered.

"Umm… me, I'm going to get ready for school. I still have to meet the head of the dorm."

"Okay, see ya later!" Kira waved goodbye as Shinji closed the door behind him.

_After a few minutes_

"What a refreshing bath you had there, Shinji." Kira smiled at Shinji who was already in his school uniform. "You know, you remind me of someone." She added as she peaked out of the window.

"Wha me?" Shinji was surprised. "Who?"

"Never mind. Hey, are you going to be free this coming weekend?"

"Umm… I think so…"

"Take me out. I want to go to a romantic place with you."

"Huh? With me?" Shinji sat on a chair and wore his usual shoes for school. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, will you?"

"Sure."

Shinji opened the door and waved goodbye to his new friend and room mate.

_Outside_

"Shinji!" Tsubasa shouted as she approached him with a big cheerful smile. "I heard that your room mate came in just now."

"Yeah, she did." Shinji and Tsubasa started to walk to school.

"She? You mean your room mate is a girl?" Tsubasa was surprised and acted as if Shinji has done the worst crime ever. "How could that be? A boy and a girl together in one room! Ahh!"

"Umm… hey, it's not like I'm going to do something to her." Shinji defended himself while blushing.

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa teased. "Okay then, I trust you."

"Hey, don't act as if I'm a criminal. The girl is very gentle and she asked me out this weekend. I mean, I asked her." Shinji chuckled as he spoke out those words.

"You asked her out?" Tsubasa shouted.

"Yeah, I did." Shinji was proud of himself. He somehow felt that Tsubasa was jealous but he wasn't sure about it. So, he tried to test her. "You know, she's cute and gentle."

"Yeah, right." Tsubasa was pissed off.

000000000000000000000

_Saturday evening_

"Shinji! I'm ready now! Can't you be faster there?" Tsubasa shouted, putting on her pink high-heeled shoe. She was wearing a pink dress. It was the day of their sort of date.

"Coming!" Shinji answered as he went out of the bathroom in his black pants and plain blue shirt. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then" Kira grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

They went to where all the lovers of their school go to every weekend, the park. It was a perfect place for couples to share a moment with their loved ones. Of course, it was different for Shinji and Kira. Shinji spread the blanket along the cold green grass. And as he sat on it, Kira joined him.

"You know," Kira started. "my mother once told me something that I could never forget." Shinji stared at her in wonder.

"What is it?" He asked as the girl rested her head on his shoulder. Shinji blushed a bit but realized that this girl beside him might really need him right now.

"She told me that…… once you meet the one you really love, you must never let go. You must learn to fight for the one you love. Because if you don't, you'll regret it forever. It will burden you like a pile of rock on your back, trying to stop you from moving on." And with that, Shinji felt tears coming out of her eyes. "Did that ever happened to you?" She added with a smile. Shinji looked at the stars and think.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Mama!" the little girl screamed as she saw the lady who she was referring to as her mother stabbed a doll in her hands. "Mama please don't!"_

"_You've been such a bad little girl!" the lady scolded the doll while tearing down the doll with an evil grin on her face. "You must be punished for that…" she then continued while her real daughter was crying._

"_Mama! Enough!" the little girl was about to rush to the lady when someone grabbed her hand to stop her._

"_Don't! If you go there, you'll be killed." Young Shinji said as he comforted the girl who continued to cry and soon, a group of people in white rushed in and stopped the lady._

_000000000000000000000_

"_I like you, Shinji…" the little girl who was still in tears whispered in a low voice. Young Shinji moved closer and hugged the little girl in pink dress, holding her wrecked doll in her hands. "Thank you for always being here for me"_

"_I will never leave you. I promise you that. I like you too…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It did happen to me…" Shinji said not realizing that tears were already falling.

"Shinji, you're crying…" Kira wiped the tears away from Shinji's face. She looked closely to his suffering eyes. She decided to do the first move and moved closer to Shinji's face. Then, she covered his lips with hers. Kira closed her eyes and Shinji as well.

It was like a never ending trance for both felt misery and pain deep inside. Kira felt something more inside her – like a cold icy place suddenly turning into a warm and lively place. She knew it was because of the boy in front of her who was sharing his pain with her but she felt happier that way. She can't say it straight – she wanted him more than just a friend.

The kiss soon ended. Kira liked the innocence in Shinji's eyes as he smiled at her. "Shinji," Kira started out while staring at the night sky. "You told me that it happened to you. Can you tell me if you still like her?"

Shinji was a bit shocked about Kira asking him that kind of private thing about him. But the again, he sighed and smiled at her. "I don't know, maybe. I think. You know, I still dream about that day I left her. She was so scared but still," Shinji's smile faded away. "I knew that she needed me that time. But I left her. I broke my promise to her. I'm such an idiot!" he said as tears build-up again on his eyes.

Kira pulled him closer and hugged him. "I know that pain, Shinji. I'm scared of that too."

Shinji closed his eyes, releasing all his tears on the shoulder of the girl beside him.


	3. Ikatlo

_The next day_

Shinji stared blankly at the ceiling. He was still in bed and didn't feel to get up although they have school today. He looked at the bed opposite his and saw no Kira on it. She usually wake up late and had been receiving alarm clocks as gifts from friends, seeing that she may be suffering from narcolepsy. Shinji thought of how every thing started. From the train, Tsubasa, the girl's dormitory, and now, Kira. He knew that ever since Kira moved in, he never had the time to think things like this. Everything that happened was like a huge black hole sucking him in, not knowing how everything inside it came to be.

Then it hit him again, his past that until now is hunting him. The girl that he left in pain. She was reaching for him, calling him but he didn't listen to her. He then realized that tears were already falling from his eyes. He shook his head and buried himself in his pillow.

000000000000000

"Shinji, wake up."

Just as he heard, he opened his eyes and looked at the figure that awakened him. "Tsubasa," he said as he smiled. "What brought you here?" he said as he turned to face his pillow.

"What brought me here?" Tsubasa repeated in a mockingly voice. "Are you forgetting about school?"

"I don't feel well today. Where's Kira?"

"I don't really know but she left early accompanied by I think two strong men and a maid," Tsubasa answered as she sat down on Shinji's bed. "I was going to ask that to you too."

Shinji rose from his bed and sat beside her. "You mean, she's not going to attend classes today?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Why are you so worried about her?" Tsubasa asked. "Is there something going on between you and Kira?"

"What, I'm just a bit worried that's all. And as you know, she's my room mate so it's just plain simple why I asked." Shinji said. "Hey, why do I have to explain to you? It's not like you're my mom or something."

"Oh, yeah right. I came by also to remind you about our school play."

"School play?"

"The Kashibakara High School Play Fest!" Tsubasa shouted. "I've heard from the sophomores that this fest is one of the best! Every year, per section competes to get the gold price!"

"Oh, yeah. So how does this play works?"

"I can't tell you yet. All classes today are excused to give way for the preparation. That's how important this event is!" Tsubasa proudly shouted.

"Okay." Shinji didn't care about it at all. He has more problems to worry about than this play fest. "Hey, tell our dear president I'll be one of the props men."

"What? A props man? Oh, come on Shinji, don't want to shine? Why a props man?"

"I don't know too. As far as I can remember, there was one play when I was in middle school and I get to be the leading man of Cinderella…"

"REALLY?" Tsubasa shouted. Shinji was a shocked by her scream. Tsubasa motioned for him to continue his story while she moved in closer. "Continue, continue"

Shinji sighed. "Okay. So as I was saying, I was picked to be the prince. Oh I practiced and it was well during the rehersals…" He swallowed. "But it was a damn mess during the real thing. First, I forgot almost half of my lines."

"Oh that is terrible!" Tsubasa cut in. Shinji raised an eye brow.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Shinji said.

"Of course I do! This time I'll be attentive!"

"Good. Okay, so first, I lost my lines. Second, I tripped over three times on the stage. But that wasn't the end of it. At the end of the play, I accidentally threw the glass shoe to Cinderella which knocked her off! Then, ever since, I've been a props man."

"Oh poor girl! Okay then, I'll tell our president about it."

"Good." Shinji laid on his bed.

"But aren't you going to try? I mean, everything changes."

"I'm not taking the risk. I might end up our play my style and knock off someone again. Who knows, it might be you."

"Okay. I think I should get going now. Time sure runs fast." Tsubasa said as she headed for the door and got out. As she closed the door behind her, her smile faded. "I am willing to take the risk, Shinji." she whispered.

_At the class I- A_

"Okay classmates, as we all know, our school will have a play fest the week after the next. We have exactly two weeks to prepare and rehearse." President Tsukai announced. "Let's see…" he said as he read the paper. "This piece of paper was given to me by the department head of English. The play assigned to our class is… Cinderella."

"Huh?" Tsubasa was shocked. 'Cinderella… I just remembered Shinji's story. He's such a clumsy boy. Ever since I woke him up from that train, I have liked him. He's so – '

"Ms. Minase! Are you listening to me?" President Tsukai shouted as he grabbed her notebook and scanned it. "What is this? Shinji, Shinji, Shinji? You've almost filled up this page with his name!"

"Huh? Give it back." Tsubasa blushed as the whole class started to tease her.

"Speaking of Mr. Ikari… and Ms. Andrews… where are they?"

"Mr. President, Shinji's not feeling well today and Kira… well, she left early this morning." Tsubasa answered.

"Okay, never mind… Let's get this play going."

President Tsukai pulled out a big transparent bowl full of rolled papers. "This bowl contains our future responsibilities for the play. Our roles will be given by our hands." He said as he got a rolled paper from the bowl and passed it to the class.

The bowl finally came to Tsubasa's hands. She stared at it for a moment then swallowed. 'I must pick out the role of Cinderella… I must pick out the role of Cinderella… I must pick out the role of Cinderella… I must pick out the role of Cinderella… I must – '

"Hey, aren't you done yet? You sure taking your time." One of Tsubasa's classmates shouted.

"Oh, okay, okay. Here goes nothing…" Tsubasa quickly picked out a paper wishing it was the role of Cinderella and passed the bowl to the next. She closed her eyes and unfolded the paper. She opened her eyes in excitement only to see a word props man written on it. "WHAT!" then she sighed and approached the president. "Hey, can I exchange my role for another?"

"Definitely not, darling. So get back to your seat and I'll organize this play."

Tsubasa's mouth fell open. "O-okay…" she went back to her seat as if a storm struck her.

Everyone was talking about their roles while Tsubasa horribly stared at the paper she was holding hoping it will change to Cinderella.

"So, everyone. There's only two left papers here reserved for those who are absent. Okay, props men you'll have the whole day to discuss everything we'll need. And as for those who have roles for the play, please stay on that side."

"Hah… me, I'm just a props man. Just exactly what Shinji wanted to be." Tsubasa said as she approached her fellow props men and started to discuss. Everyone in the group was talking except for her who was lazily looking at the group of people where she thinks she belongs. 'Hang on' she thought as her eyes widened. She looked closely at the 'cast of characters' chart posted on the board. 'The part of the prince is still left blank!' she thought.

"Oh no! Sh-Shinji!" She shouted as she ran towards the door of their classroom, ignoring the voices that called to her and rushed out.


End file.
